Sound Of Silence
by RoadTripsToTheStars
Summary: Robin is kidnapped , but I would rather spare the details which would be introduced in the story (don't hate me). the regular I don't own Young Justice thing, enjoy ...
1. Chapter 1

"We got him, we have Robin"

"Finally, mission accomplished"

"No, It just began"

(one week earlier)

It was a normal night for the citizens of Gotham as it was for Batman's protege, sure a thief here, an attempt of murder there, but then again that was the normal thing for the young hero, Gotham was never safe and it was up to him to ensure the safety of the citizens especially that Batman doesn't have time to show up as much as he used to after taking part of the Justice league, In other words if it didn't require the big bat to save the day the young bird will handle it and so far it was good.

But the destination of Robin wasn't to take down some thieves that day, they were merely some stops, his aim was the technology museum, apparently someone keeps breaking in which was a big mystery cause the surveillance camera didn't show anyone trying to break in, but the bigger mystery was the fact that nothing was ever stolen, the only thing that changed was the location of some figures from the museum, which wasn't that big of deal but still needed to be investigated , which was exactly what Robin did, he checked all the figures that the police report mentioned that they were moved, but found nothing suspicious well nothing until one of the cyborg figures attacked him, but it was nothing, actually it felt more like training than a battle.

On the other hand someone was in the surveillance room watching Robin's moves, the figures were anonymous and left the room as soon Robin destroyed the cyborg.

...

Tell me, who's our target?

Batman's Protege, Robin

Out of everyone in the team you picked the youngest

He maybe the youngest but trust me he's the best for this mission

What about the Martian ?

Megan?! she's good and strong but not mentally stable just like that so-called superboy

Okay, Kid flash ?

He's definitely something but he's irrational

Artemis?

She's not that good

And Aqualad ?

He would have been my first candidate but he's atlantian, he wouldn't be so useful to us after all, as I said our target is Robin

 **Author's note: Sorry that was short , and sorry if there was any spelling or grammatical mistake or anyone was out of character (not that there was much..or anything about the characters but just in case :D) ...please tell me what do you think, and if there's something I should improve ^^**


	2. Pride before the fall

"Are we there yet ?"

The sound of the Car engines stopped

"We are "

"Good, get the kid"

( six days earlier)

"Recognized Robin 09"

"Dude ! where were you last night, you have missed one hell of a day" clearly it was no one other than kid flash with his spontaneous attitude

" We have a different definition when it comes to great days Walley"

"yeah yours are nerdy and boring and mine are well amazing but you would have loved yesterday though"

"What happened?"

"We went on a mission to Metropolis and we were attacked by six no seven Cyborgs, and I saved Artemis from a certain death"" he added barging, and Artemis showed up right behind him " yeah, sure if you count slipping while running saving then he sure did"

"Hello, if I didn't slam to you back then you would have been dead"

"He's your hero Artemis" Robin added sarcastically "where are the others anyway?"

"Aqualad isn't here, Superboy is with wolf and Megan is cooking someth..." Kid flash interrupted "Did anyone say food" he left eagerly

"Yeah he's sure is my hero" the archer mocked

"Recognized Batman 01"

"Recognized Black Canary 05"

"Recognized Flash 07"

"Recognized Man Haunter 03"

"The adults are here" Artemis whispered to Robin

"Call the others, we don't have much time" the dark knight ordered and soon everyone was there except for Aqualad

"Sooooo what is it Batman" Kid flash seemed cheerful but the smile on his face didn't really last that much and was dismissed by the cold glance from Batman "Sorry"

"Yesterday, the team was attacked by cyborgs in different locations, not only in Metropolis but also in Gotham, we watched the tapes from the surveillance camera carefully and there was something odd about it"

"What was it?" Superboy asked

"They had more than one chance to kill you or at least cause some serious injury but they didn't also their moves could easily be predicated " Black Canary answered

"What are you talking about? they almost killed Artemis" the speedster interrupted

"But they didn't, did they? what are the odds for someone to fall down and take more than 76 seconds to regain his attacking position and doesn't get killed " Black Canary answered again, Walley sighted and black Canary proceeded "I will tell you none"

"You guys can't accept that we can handle ourselves" Superboy shouted

"Conner Calm down" Megan placed her hand on his shoulder

"Conner I assure you, the safety of this team is all what we care about, but we need to consider everything, we're trying to figure out who built these cyborgs even if it was a coincidence it's still suspicious that cyborgs showed up in two different locations, so when we have a clear evidence all of the team along with Aqualad will investigate this matter, but for now no one is allowed to act on his own" Black Canary added

"Your training with Black Canary will start in thirty minutes get ready" Batman was about to leave with the others as soon as he announced

"Batman!" Robin called out for his mentor

"What is it Dick?" he's voice wasn't so loud, only Robin could hear him

"I was about to ask the same question"

"There's nothing serious just some suspicious , don't wonder in the streets of Gotham alone till we figure it out and for now focus on your training" he left

...

"You're still studying your target"

"Our target, and you should be assisting me"

"What do you have so far?"

"His moves, that kid was only Batman's protege for about 3..4 years yet his moves are so dangerous and he performs them perfectly, he must have trained for a really long time"

"Just like Batman!"

"No, he's nothing like Batman he's trying to impress him by applying some of his moves but he can never overcome his style"

"So?"

"So nothing we have everything we want"

"That's what I have been waiting for, when do you plan on attacking?"

"You don't catch a fish by attacking, it will simply come to you, all you need is the right beat"

 **Author's Note: Okay since I didn't really reveal much in the plot I decided to post another chapter today, Again feel free to send any suggestions , or even complains ^_^**


	3. On Our Own

"why did you send them away?"

"We are the only ones who need to know his identety"

"You will actually remove his mask !Aren't you afraid of dady bats" the voice stated sarcastically

"if we want this to work then we need to find out everything about him, beside I think we already crossed the line with the dark knight"

Robin's mask was removed

"Do you know who he is ?"

"Who wouldn't? it's Bruce Wayne's foster kid Dick Grayson"

(Three days earlier)

(Mount Justice 10:14)

"It has been four days since our last mission, and they refuse to give us any information, we will always remain kids to them" Conner was shouting

"I am sure they are just concerned" Aqualad added

"Yes, we can always do something funny like watching a movie" Megan stated trying to cheer up her teammates

"Funny? we are supposed to be heroes, save lives or a damsel in distress or something, the only thing we're saving here is Wally's fridge back home cause he's finishing yours right here, I am with superboy this is ridiculous"the archer mocked

"Batman is doing everything he can to get us a lead, beside they trusted us before with the injustice league matter and they said they will let us handle it our way when they find anything"

"Just because you trust your mentor doesn't mean I have to" Superboy was about to leave but was interrupted by Robin

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you said before that we should wait when it came to red torando because we can't really top Batman's investigation, but guess who saved him in the end...we did" Conner answered

"Superboy stop, Robin is right Batman is the better investigator and just because we got lucky once doesn't mean we're better, but just to get it over with, we will vote" Finally the team leader spoke up "Robin I know where you stand and I am with you, and on the other hand we have Artemis and Conner , what about you Megan ?"

"I am ... well I don't really know but they said no one should act on his own, if the whole team is going then we're not really breaking any rules"

"So you're with Artemis and Superboy, what about you Wally?" the Atlanitan asked

"You know me I am always ready to run"

"Fine! we will do this on our own, Robin where do you think we should start"

"Well the surveillance tape is what got them suspicious, maybe we will find something there"

Robin's answer was logical and well it was the only thing they had, then gang watched the tapes more than once and then agreed to watch them individually in an attempt to find anything

"So,anyone got anything? Aqualad asked

"No, but I do understand why Batman is suspicious" Robin added

"I got something" Megan interrupted and the whole team turned to her "Shouldn't the technology museum have 24 hours surveillance and security men?"

"Yes!" Robin answered

"Well, I checked all the police reports, they received a call from the security men everyday for five days then they suddenly stopped after the day you showed up"

"Maybe because the attackers stopped" Wally added

"Yeah but they didn't even report the day that Robin showed up and we know for sure there was an attack"

"Same thing happened with us at the national park" the clone stated

"We need to interrogate the security men"Aqualad stood up

"Finally we have a destination" the martian smiled

"We will split , Robin , Megan and Wally team Alpha and me the others are team beta, we will head to the National park in Metropolis you guys take the Museum"the leader announced

(Metropolis, National park 14:34)

"Well, the park is really big and we reduce the amount of security men at night, perhaps they weren't in the same location" one of the security men stated

"But someone must have been in the security rooms?" Megan asked him

"Yes, But why would anyone call the police department when you were already here"

"Okay that's enou..." Conner shouted but was interrupted by Megan

"Tell me what do you really know" she started to read his mind "four men and a woman... slogan "Micro technology company"


	4. The Fall

"You have caused enough!" the dark knight stated

"We were just trying to help" the Archer responded

"No you were trying to prove that you no longer need our guidance, but you no longer have to prove this, the League have decided, this team is over" Superman interrupted

(one day earlier)

(Bio ship somewhere near Gotham City 20:17)

"We're almost there guys" Megan announced

Everyone seemed cheerful but Robin was barley even smiling, which was something his best friend could easily notice

"Hey! Rob What is it?" the speedster whispered

Robin had a flash back

 _"Megan said that she saw a company's name Micro Technology" Aqualad was informing his teammates through a phone call_

 _"We got nothing from the security guards here, but I checked the remains of the cyborg that attacked me and I found a logo with the same name"_

"Everything was so easy, Batman was four days ahead of us I refuse to believe he got nothing" he answered whispering as well

"Well the man has far more important stuff to do then to check something that seems suspicious, maybe he's just busy with something else"

"It doesn't sound like him, I think we should at least inform the league of our destination"

"I don't think we need to, they will notice we're late very soon and well we're known for creating a huge mess, no way the news won't cover it when we're done"

"We are here" Megan announced "Activate cimophlage mode"

...

"The children are here" the figure was still anonymous but it was definitely a male's voice

"So soon?" the figure was anonymous as well but it was clearly a female

"We're not expecting them"

"So what if the party started earlier"

"Do you have a plan"

"You don't need a plan when you know the enemies moves, first the Martian will mentally link them (on the other side: "Megan link us" Aqualad ordered his teammate) then they will reach a proper stop to announce their plan, but Robin will move on his own and will probably try to hack our security system(on the other side: the team stopped at the entrance"Okay Artemis, Kid flash try to take off the guards while Robi...where's Robin", "Ha! piece of cake"Robin teased while hacking the security system) and now he thinks he hacked our system but he really didn't, then he will check the hologram of the company and head for the oc's room in the third floor and by that time the team would find him and they would all head to the third floor (on the other side: "Rob! stop doing this" Wally whispered "I thought you guys were just behind me" Robin smiled "Got it ! the third floor" the team headed to the stares) but they'll be trapped when the walls moves down and block their way, of course Robin will try to do something about it but he won't be able to hack our system (on the other hand: the team was trapped by walls blocking their path and their original way in "Robin!" Superboy turned to his teammate, who got the hint and tried to move back the walls "I can't do it, it's like they know all my tricks") now all we need is to get rid of the kids, first we will send fire which will take care of the Atlantian and the Martian and by adding some kryptonite powder to the fire it will guarantee the end of superboy as well, and the rest are merely humans even Kid Flash, absorbing the oxygen from the room would simply end our job here (on the other hand: two holes appeared on the walls and they started setting fire to the place, not enough to burn everything though but still enough to hurt Aqualad and Megan, the Martian fainted first "Megan!" Superboy rushed to her with Artemis while Robin and Wally rushed to the Atlantian who fainted soon after,"We need to get them out of here" the archer added then Superboy fell to his knees as well and could barley catch his breath, the rest started to panic but soon after they fainted couple of minutes later due to the lack of oxygen)"

The only one who wasn't fully unconscious was superboy but still wasn't strong enough to move however he could see Robin's body being dragged away by someone

 **Author's Note: Hey sorry if it took me four chapters to explain everything :D and sorry if this chapter was a bit complicated, anyway feel free to send me any suggestions or even complains if you want ... enjoy ^^**


	5. Puzzle Solved

(Gotham's Western Borders 02:13 am)

"We got him, we have Robin" The female informed someone on her cellphone ..."Yes!"..."Trust me, there's no need to rush it"..."I will send you the updates" she hang up

"Well now that we have got the boy, our mission is accomplished" The male bragged

"Trust me, It just began"

(Mount Justice 02:16 am)

"I told you, Megan said there was party at her school, and they all went" Captain Marvel was explaining to both Green Lantern and Black Canary

"Then why would they take the bioship?" the archer asked

"For transportation, Daah!"

The trainer and the mentor both exchanged a disappointed glance

"You know that they can't really use the bioship as normal teenagers" Black Canary added with a disappointed tune

"Recognize Batman 01"

"Recognize Flash 07"

"Recognize Superman 02"

"We received a s.o.s signal from Kid Flash " Superman added

"Where are they?" the archer asked

"Somewhere in Gotham" the speedster answered

...

The exact location wasn't really known, It was definitely a deserted place, cold too as it may seem

"Are we there yet?" the female asked the driver and the sound of car engines stopped

"We are!"

"Good, get the kid" she ordered one of the men

a secret passage appeared leading to an underground building and they all entered

...

(Gotham city, Micro Technology Factory 3:56 am)

"You have done enough" the dark knight stated

"We were just trying to help" the archer added

"No you were trying to prove that you no longer need our guidance, but you don't have to prove this anymore, the league have decided, this team is over" Superman interrupted

"You can't do this, this team is our life beside we wouldn't have acted on our own if Batman had informed us with the updates" Kid flash shouted

"You still don't get it, there was no updates! you're only here because you have been deceived, it was a trap" Batman answered coldly

"That's enough I think we should let the league handle it, not trusting them is what got us here in the first place" the young leader spoke

"Exactly! everyone return to your houses, as for Megan and superboy you will stay in Mount Justice for now till we settle other arrangements" Green lantern informed the young heroes then walked to the rest of the league, leaving the teenagers alone

"Hey Kaldur'ahm do you really mean what you said?" Artemis whispered

"No! but for now we need to think everything through"

"You know! Robin knew" Kid flash added seriously

"Knew what?" the whole team wondered but it was Superboy who finally asked

"He knew we shouldn't do it, he tried to warn me before we got off the bioship, if I had listened to him maybe he would... well still be here"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Wally, we were all wrong" Megan placed her hand on his shoulder

"Yes, me the most" The atlantian interrupted

"But we will get him back" Superboy added

...

Robin was suspended by his wrists, obvously still unconscious. About six men were present in the room

"Did you set all the equipment" the female entered the room

"Yes, all is set" one of the men answered

"Good ! you can leave now, I will call you if I need anything" they all left leaving only one man

"why did you send them away?"

"We are the only ones who need to know his identity"

"You will actually remove his mask !Aren't you afraid of dady bats" the man stated sarcastically

"if we want this to work then we need to find out everything about him, beside I think we already crossed the line with the dark knight"

Robin's mask was removed

"Do you know who he is ?"

"Who wouldn't? it's Bruce Wayne's foster kid Dick Grayson"

"Bruce Wayne?" he laughed "Who knows maybe we can get a decent ransom if we fail at our mission"

"No one is getting anything, actually knowing his identity makes our task really easy"

The young hero regained his conscious as they were speaking, usually he would try to make a smart remark but was shocked to see his mask in the young woman's hand

"He's awake" the man smiled

"Finally!" she smiled too "Hello Robin or Dick, whatever you prefer"

she waited for him to answer but he didn't respond

"Let me introduce myself I am doctor Ava a physiatrist and this is my brother Ethan"

Dick didn't respond too

"I am trying to tell you we mean you no harm and we're even you know who we are, as we know who you are"

"How would I know it's really who you are?" the teenager finally spoke

"Because I am not lying! " she smiled " You I understand you should be suspicious, something I presume the Dark knight taught you"

"He also taught me how to escape which is something I intend to do very soon"

"It's such a shame if you ask me"

"What is?"

"The fact that he use you like this"

"He's not using me"

"Did he Dick, you know you're a smart kid, you must have wondered why he took you in"

"It's something people like you wouldn't understand"

"Really? I will tell you why, Bruce and the dark knight meet charity cases daily and we both know some stories are way worse than yours yet he only took you in, and trust me it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart...think about it he knew you had potentials to be his side kick from the very first moment, he trained you to help him instead of helping you have a normal life"

"I asked him to do it, I wanted this"

"At the age of nine who wouldn't wanna be a hero Robin, but a parent should know better the truth is, he only care about himself, he knew the danger he exposed you to, he knew you might face something like this, but he doesn't care"

"He didn't want to train me, I made him!"

"Yes because we all know how can the great Batman be easily persuaded don't we" she added sarcastically "Let me ask you something Dick, do you love him?"

"Yes!" Ethan shock him with a taser and he screamed

"Don't, he caused you this pain because he exposed you to this in the first place"


	6. Everything We Believed In

Ever wonder what happens when you miss a day at school, well what about missing a day at your normal life? yea, it was exactly what the young hero was thinking about, What would Alfred do when he finds an empty bed in the morning?,Would Bruce still have his breakfast?, and what about school?, how would the teachers react when they find their favorite student didn't show up?, What would his friend Barbra think when she sees his empty seat?.

All of this sounds like normal events, some of them are even boring, but comparing to the teenager's situation it seems like a true bless.

Has it been a day...two? Bruce's ward couldn't really determined, he couldn't even determine whether it's day or night but he knows he's been hanging up for more than one day, even if he knew there was nothing to do about it and he was so tired to think, his kidnappers finally left him and soon he fell asleep

"Ava that's enough ! he's just a kid, he seemed numb to our last strikes" Ethan added

"Then we'll find another way, you can beat him up or something"

"It's been 36 hours, he's not responding!"

"Exactly it's been only 36 hours! he should take two weeks to fully respond, but he'll start soon, trust me"

"Can we at least give him some water?"

"It's only been 40 hours since we abducted him, he can survive longer"

"Ava!"

"Fine! you can give him some water, and get some rest, we will resume in an hour" she left and her brother brought some water to the fourteen years old

"Hey Dick ... Robin" the boy woke up and the man placed the cup on his lips "Better drink it all, we don't know when you'll get this chance right?"

"Thank you!" Robin's voice was barley heard and the man just nodded then left, the teenager knew it's about time, his kidnappers finally left him and he regained some of his energy after drinking.

He tried to unlock his chains but it was in vain, still Batman taught him not to give up (not that he had much choice to do otherwise :/)

(Bat Cave 05:54 pm)

"I don't mean to interrupt your investigation sir, but if you don't mind me asking, did you find anything useful ?" Bruce's Loyal servant asked and sure he might have sounded cold but deep down he cared

"That company is like a ghost, it was rented five months ago by a mysterious buyer, and there's nothing about it, I am trying to narrow down our suspects, it doesn't seem like any of our known enemies would do it, maybe Hugo but he's in Arkham"

"Well , new villains tend to show up when you least expect them"

"It's been almost two days Alfred, and I barley have anything, in normal days this would have been solved but it seems like I can't protect the one I care about the most"

"You're doing everything you can sir, you haven't slept since then"

"You know it's moments like this that makes me question whether it was right in the first place to turn Dick into Robin"he took out deep breath

"Master Dick survived worse situations, he enjoys being Robin more than anything, you shouldn't question your decision sir, he knows you saved him"

(Kidnappers hideout 07:46)

"You know Robin Why Batman refuse to kill his enemies?"Ava asked

"Because he's not like them!"

"Wrong! because if they disappear, Batman's legacy would disappear as well" Ethan punched him

"You know why, you're being punished Robin? it's because you're endangering innocent people's lives with your mentor"

"We're Saving lives"

"You might be saving some but hurting more, deep down you know Robin people keep getting killed just because Batman refuse to do the right thing, not only him the whole Justice league is insane" she left, and her brother followed

"What is it Ava?"

"Nothing, we're on the right track"

"We are?"

"Yes, Robin took five seconds to respond"

"The boy is exhausted"

"He's stubborn too, it's time level up" she gave him a syringe "inject him with this"

He read the label "Oxaprozin?"

"Yes!"

"Ava you're going too far"

"We have done worse, now leave and do as I told you, I need to video tape our progress"

 **Author's Note: first of all I am really sorry it took me a while to write this, I know it's a bit short but I promise the next one would be longer (I hope :D), Enjoy ^^ and again feel free to send any suggestions**


	7. One More Day

"Robin, You're safe now, we'll get you out of here" Black Canary hugged Robin who was unconscious

(31 hours Earlier)

"It's been nine days with total 218 hours, the target has been having fever,dizziness, hallucination, mental depression, headache due to the Oxcarbazepine doze, his responding to the physical process exceeds 67%" Ava was video taping her progress cheerfully

"Look at you, you're finally smiling" Ethan entered the room

"Yea we're almost done here, how is he now I heard him screaming a while ago"

"He was having hallucinations again"

"Interesting ! I told you we're on the right track"

"Ava let's quit"

"What? I have just told you, we're almost done here"

"I can't take it anymore, I am done" he walked away but his sister hugged him from behind

"Don't go! please, just give me one more day"

"The kid has been through enough Ava, I am done"

"Can't you see! we can't quit, we need to finish this otherwise they will kill us"

"So you're only doing this out of fear!" he mocked

"No! I am doing this for the money, I feel bad for the kid too but I promise you they won't hesitate to kill us if we quit" he took out a deep breath "Fine, one day Ava , you have one day" he walked to one of the rooms where Robin's belt was stored, he checked it over and over until he found a button and pressed it

(29 hours ago)

The whole team was in the bioship

"Are you sure of what you saw?" the Atlntian asked

"Yes! I am sure" Megan answered and had a flashback

 _"It's been four days, we went to the factory, back to the museum, everything and we have nothing so any more brilliant ideas?" the archer asked_

 _"I think I have something or I don't know maybe... I think it's something" Superboy added and the whole team turned his sight to him "When Robin was abducted I saw the man who dragged him"_

 _"And why would you wait so long to tell us?" Kid Flash shouted_

 _"Because I couldn't see his face, but he had a tattoo, I don't really remember what it looks like but I know he had one on his left arm"_

 _"Great so now all we need to do is to find a guy with a tattoo on his left arm, piece of cake" Artemis mocked_

 _"I can help, I will try to read your mind maybe I will get something"_

 _"Do it" the Atlantian interrupted and Megan placed her hands on each side of super boy's head and sighted "It looks like a dragon tattoo...no... a phoenix, this man was in the army he's wearing an army tag...Ethan.R!"_

 _"Where?" Kid Flash asked_

 _"I don't know"_

 _"Well it's a start, we just need to search for him" the Atlantian bit his lips"_

 _"We should start by Gotham and Metropolis"_

Megan snapped out of her flash back

"Who would have known he served in Star city army after all" Artemis laughed

"Yea who would" M

Author's Note: first I would like to thank you all for your reviews, and I would like to add that this story is faaaar away from ending :D actually there's almost eight more chapters maybe more, again feel free to send me any suggestions or complains ...enjoy ^^

an Haunter showed himself, apparently he was invisible all along "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uncle John?, we found a lead" she added with a shaking voice

"Yes I figured !but you needn't to proceed this investigation, we received a signal from Robin today" he added coldly

"A signal ! when ? and why hasn't anyone informed us" the speedster asked

"Just like you have informed us with your investigation?"

 **Author's Note: first of all I would like to thank you all for your reviews, and I would like to add that this story is faaaaar away from ending, actually there's about eight more chapters maybe more, and again feel free to send any suggestions or even complains :D !...enjoy ^^**


	8. The Rescue Not really

(Underground base 12:56 pm)

"Ava we need to go" Ethan grabbed his sister's arm

"let go Ethan, I told you, we'll leave together just give me one more day"

"The justice league is on their way"

"What! but... how did you know?"

"I used the kid's belt t..." he was interrupted by his sister "How could you be this stupid, do you think you're saving him?"

"I am saving you Ava, you're turning into a monster"

"Fine! tell the men we're moving to the other base"

"We won't take the boy"

"No, we won't, they can take him , I will get my stuff "

...

(Mount Justice 16:37 pm)

"We made it clear that this team was over until we say otherwise" The adult Martian was lecturing the young team along with Flash and Captain Marvel

"You decided, we didn't ! beside we were just trying to fix our own mistake" the clone added

"Super boy it's one thing to make a mistake, but moving behind our backs like this is way worse" Flash interrupted

"Batman was the only one who supported this team, he convinced the rest of us claiming that it would all be under his supervision, and this is how you repay him? by endangering the life of his protege" the speedster proceeded

"What are we doing here? all of us! we're suppose to be saving Robin" Wally added seriously

"There's no need for that, Batman, Superman, Black Canary and Green Lantern are on it" Captain Marvel answered

"Recognized Batman 01"

"Recognized Superman 02"

Batman was carrying Robin who was unconscious, unmasked and clearly in a very bad condition, the dark knight walked to the medical room saying absolutely nothing, the man of steel on other hand waited in the main hall with the rest

"Robin!" Megan followed the dark knight but was stopped by the man of steel

"Leave them for now" he added

"What happened?" the archer asked

"I have a better question, what are you all doing here?" he answered

"We were wrong okay! we were, now can we please know what's going on?!" Wally shouted

"Nothing, we found nothing, no one was there, and we had to return to aid Robin, the rest are investigating the place"

"Recognized Black Canary 05"

"Recognized Green Lantern 04"

"Where's Batman?" the male archer asked

"What is it?" his protege asked

"He needs to see something"

"Tell me" the dark knight walked in

"How is Robin?" Black Canary asked

"Tell me!" he added boldly

"We searched the whole place, the only useful thing we found was this" she handed him a USB device, the dark knight examined it carefully then he plugged it to one of the monitors

The screen showed Ava _"This is the eighth day, the boy's body is responding to the training, his mental state however isn't stable, probably due to the doze of oxaprozin along with other drugs but we're still on the right track" the record stopped for about 13 seconds and was on again, this time she was in the same room as Robin's "You know Robin, it's hard to understand how can you let these villains walk peacefully in the streets and hurt innocent people when you have suffered from this yourself"_

 _"Please stop!" the boy begged_

 _"Do you see this?" she showed him a photo of a young girl "Her father was killed by the Joker, and this" she showed him another photo of a young woman "She was a nurse and she was also killed by Bane, and more and more. you, your team and the whole justice league are giving these people a chance to hurt others over and over again for your own glory and guess what you convince people you're the good guys, well you're not , you're all as cruel as they are" the young teenager started to cry "Kill me, just kill me please"_

 _"I will never do this Robin" Ethan punched him "it hurts doesn't it" she proceeded "well it's just a punch, you have made people suffer way way more" she injected him with drug injection " I will leave you now, to think about all your mistakes_ "

 **Author's Note: I know it's been a while , and I know I keep saying this but I am stuck with Boyfriend's drama here, anyway I wanna thank all of your reviews and I swear I am doing my best to update, just cross your fingers for me cause I really need it**


	9. Denial

(Mount Justice "Medical Room" 13:53 pm)

"Mom!...Dad?" a young kid called for his parents, but they clearly couldn't hear him and proceeded their long walk "Wait, mom I am here" none of them turned to him in fact they started to laugh "No, Don't leave me here ...Dad" the boy chased after them but he was stopped but none other than the dark knight "Where do you think you're going Dick?" he laughed

"Dick?...Dick! I am here, you're safe now" Batman placed his hand on his protege's head who was clearly having a nightmare, but he didn't act as Dick's mentor this time, he was definitely Bruce Wayne trying to comfort his beloved ward

"Bruce?" the teenage opened his eyes (or tried to!)

"You have a strong fever, try to get some rest"

"They were trying to make me turn against you, all of you even the justice league but I couldn't, I would never"

"I know, no one can hurt you now , you're safe"

"How's the team?"

"I assure you they're in a better condition than you" the detective smiled

"How long have I been here" the billionaire's ward tried to stand but fell into his mentor's arm

"About a day now" he helped him back to bed "And you will remain here until you're better, now get some sleep"

The speedster and the man of steel along with Black Canary ,Green arrow entered the room

"How is he?" the female asked

"Still dehydrated, strong fever and hallucinations, physically he's fine, just a couple of bruises, but mentally he's suffering"

"Don't you think he'll be better at your house?" the man of steel whispered to his close friend

"They know Dick's identity, until I know their aim he will stay here, I won't endanger his life again"

"Batman, we're currently following the lead from the information that was introduced by the young team, The man's name is Ethan Ronald he served in the army for three year,he was the first in his class but he quit nine months ago" the Speedster added

"What about the female?"

"She's his younger sister Ava, a psychiatrist, apparently she's a genius, she was developing a research about human minds but it was rejected by authorities because it was extremely dangerous and had a lot of side effects, however she doesn't have any criminal record" the archer answered

"What's the index of her research?" Superman interrupted

"Well, it's about developing the human senses and mental skills, everything ...reading minds, telepathy but the most dangerous thing was mind- control" Black Canary answered

"Did she succeed in any of her research?" the dark knight turned to his protege

"No, all of them failed, most of the cases suffered from intellectual functioning and some from amnesia, eventually all her sponsors gave up on her" Black Canary answered again

"Then she's probably doing this for the money, but why Robin?" the archer added

"I am sorry If I sound mean but we're all thinking it, someone has to say it out loud, Should we trust Robin?" Flash interrupted and all sights were turned to the Dark Knight

"I think it's up to Batman to decide, he knows him better than anyone" the man of steel added but the conversation was interrupted by Red Tornado "We're called in the Watch Tower"

"We're coming, Batman you should stay here" Black Canary placed her hand on his shoulder

"No, I am coming"

(Watch Tower 16:21 pm)

"So we are gathered today to discuss the resumption of the young team, before we vote we need to discuss this carefully" Wonder Woman announced

"Come on, they have been helping us for a year now, even the Justice league members make mistakes sometimes" the speedster was the first to speak

"True! but this is not the first time to disobey our orders" she answered

"I think we should consider their safety rather than considering their actions" the Martian added

(Mount Justice 17:02 pm)

"Wally?" Artemis entered the medical room where her boyfriend was checking the monitors

"What is it?" he answered

"How's he?"

"Batman says he's better and I think he is"

"I don't think you should worry about him, he might not seem like it but Robin is really strong and brave"

"I know he is, I just can't help but feel responsible for this, and what we saw yesterday, I can't get it out of my mind"

"I know, but We should go, Kaldur wants to see us all" they both left to the main hall

"The Justice league are currently discussing whether or not this team will proceed, so I think we should all determine what should we do in both cases" the leader informed his teammates

"Well if we're on again we should start following their orders"the martian answered

"We both know it's not gonna happen" the archer mocked

"But what if th..." the speedster words were interrupted when the lights went out "Is that normal!?"

"Hell it's not" Superboy answered

"Robin!"


	10. Anonymous

(Mount Justice 20:54 pm)

"We saw nothing, the lights just went off" Wally added then took a deep breath I" I am sorry if I sounded mean well it all started about three ours earlier" had a flashback

 _"We both know it's not gonna happen" the archer mocked_

 _"But what if th..." the speedster's words were interrupted when the lights went out "Is that normal?"_

 _"Hell it's not" Superboy answered_

 _"Robin!" they all turned their sight to Kid Flash, the speedster wasted no time and was soon at the medical bay but Robin wasn't there, the team soon followed him there as well_

 _"Do you think he caused this?" the Martian added_

 _"No, I have just been here with Artemis, he can barley move"_

 _"Yea, I agree with Wally, he seemed so tired"_

 _"I will search for him"_

 _"Wally wait, you should keep your guards up , just in case I know Robin is our friend but w..." the leader was interrupted by the sound of glass crack "It's coming from the mission room"_

 _"On it" of course it doesn't take Albert Einstein to know who was the fist to be there but just incase it was Kid Flash_

 _"Robin?!" he ran to his friend who lying on the floor "Robin, what happened?"_

 _The teenage was clearly trying to catch his breath "Someone is in here"_

 _"Robin your head, it's bleeding"_

 _"I don..." he blacked out_

 _"Wally?" Artemis was the first to catch up but she was only a few steps ahead and the whole team was there in a matter of seconds_

 _"Someone is in here" the speedster added, another sound appeared it was the bay door being opened "Someone was here"_

 _"We 'll check it" The Martian and the archer left_

 _"I will contact the lead" Kaldur left as well leaving the speedster and the clone_

 _"We should take him to the medical bay"_

 _"We should" Superboy carried the unconscious teenager_

Wally snapped out of his flashback

"Robin has been through a lot and he can't keep getting hurt like this"

"I know you and Robin are really close Wally, I promise you nothing like this will ever happen again" Black Canary placed her hand on his shoulder "You can join your team now they're in the lounge" the speedster left and was soon followed by Black Canary who left to the main hall where Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Flash and Red Tornado were "Their stories match, of course Wally had the largest amount of information" the female added

"The Surveillance Camera show's nothing after 17:16 pm" Batman was checking the hologram monitor

"How did they even hack our system" Flash crossed his arms

"Maybe...Robin informed them about our security system" Captain Marvel turned his sight to the dark knight who didn't respond "I am not accusing him of anything, but he said it himself they were trying to brain-wash him, maybe he did it unconsciously"

"Well we do know one thing, Robin is on our side" the archer smiled

"What makes you feel so sure?" the female asked

"Well, why would they bother breaking in, if they have an eye in here"

"I have a better question, why were they here in the first place"the man of steel asked, Man Haunter entered the room "The boy is regaining his conscious"

"I am on it" Black Canary added

"No!, I will go" the Dark Knight interrupted and left to the medical bay

"Someone is extra serious today and this is Batman I am talking about he invented serious" the speedster laughed and they all turned to him giving him the "are you stupid or something" glance

...

"Dick?"

"Didn't we have this conversation earlier today, or am I hallucinating again?" he smile

"What happened to you earlier?"

"I heard a voice , at first I thought it was one of the league members, he was a huge man so he couldn't have been any of my friends, but I heard him saying (where is that idiot the lights should be off by now) so I realized he's not one of the league either, as soon as the lights went out he entered the medical bay, I think he was searching for me but I was already hiding, we both heard the voices of the team so he ran away, and...well I know I shouldn't but I followed him, he ran to the mission room and I followed him there as well but I felt so dizzy and I fell, I think I even broke something and the next thing I remember is Wally running to me"

Batman took out a deep breath "You shouldn't have followed him"

"I know, I am sorry I wasn't thinking straight"

"Dick, did Ava ever ask you about our security system"

"Do you think I would ever give up this information"

"I know you would never do this, but you weren't in your proper mind"

"I don't know, but if I did the..." he boy was about to black out again but was helped back to bed by his mentor

"It's not your fault, get some rest" he was about to leave "Bruce!" he turned to his protege "What is it?"

"I don't want to sound weak but when I heard this man today... I ... I don't want to get back there"

"You won't, I will make sure of that" he left and walked back to the mission room

"Did you find anything useful?" Superman asked

"How's he?" the female interrupted

The dark knight turned Red Tornado ignoring both their questions"How long would it take to fully update the security system?"

"It should be settled by tomorrow" the cyborg answered

"Tell the team members to return to their houses and stay there, and Miss Martian can stay with Zatana today" Batman announced

"What about Superboy?" the female asked

"He can join Superman, he's his mentor after all"

"What about Robin?" the man of steel added boldly

"I will take him to the watch tower!"


	11. Cards On the Table

"Come on in Detective" a female added and the lights were turned on, Ava was sitting in a room that looked like a psychiatrist office "Please. have a seat" she pointed to a couch

"Enough with the games Ava" the Dark knight interrupted

"You know, when I found out that Robin is actually Dick Grayson, it wasn't that hard to guess who Batman was, I thought I was so lucky, I even remember smiling when I ripped off his mask, all because he was the beloved ward of Bruce Wayne"

"Your point?"

"Out of every member in the Justice League you were the only threat, and when I revealed Dick's secret identity I thought you will be too busy taking care of him, and you wouldn't think straight, but it seems like Red Tornado isn't the only heartless member at the Justice League" she smiled

"What you're doing is pointless, your plan is ruined, just turn yourself in and report who hired you"

"There's no need to turn myself in, if you want to know, you can just ask, but I first I have a question, How is it, that you're here in front of me now, how did you find out Robin is brain washed?"

"From what it seems, you were expecting me"

"I was expecting you, but don't you think it's time that we both expose our cards?"

"let it be your way" Batman had a flashback and started to explain

"After the break in we cleared the base, I had already known by then that Robin had been brain washed and there was no breaking in at all, it was him who hacked the security system from the Medical bay's system, all what was left to know is his aim, I claimed that the place isn't safe anymore and moved him to the Watchtower and I made sure he knew that the base was clear so I would be able to know if he's after something in Mount Justice base, or in our base"

"How did you know? that Robin was brain washed" she smiled and Batman finally sat down

"I think I would know when my own protege is out of act"

"Yes, it was a stupid question, you're the best detective in the world you, realizing that the boy isn't himself was probably so easy" she smiled "Please proceed"

"My suspicious were true, Robin broke into the High Security Storage Area and stole the Grodd's helmet which I suspect is for your research and he also took the energy disrupter which I assume was the real target of your mission and then he came here"

"So you were watching him all along" she clapped "My turn, the last day I spent with the boy was a marking day for me, it's the day I was able to finally break him, oh and by the way I left that record you found on purpose"

"You wanted me to feel his agony so I wouldn't be able to think straight, but how did you know I found out about Robin?"

"I found out the moment you said you'll take him to the Watchtower" the Dark Knight smiled

"Well I am glad I could make you smile, cause now I am about to make you laugh, Robin was never brain washed he was just pretending because I planted a bomb in his neck just in case, and I also planted a transmitter device since I have trust issues, so he had to pretend to be on my side"

"What do you mean?"

"It means the joke is on you Batman, this is a trap" she smiled back "Ethan!" she called

The guy came in with one hand grabbing Robin's hair exposing his neck and pointing a knife to his throat with his other hand

 **Author's Note: I really hope you like this chapter since there's only two chapters left, enjoy and feel free to send any suggestions if you want ^^**


	12. The Sound Of Silence

"I thought Robin was your weakness, but it turns out he's not the only one, your ego makes you think you're the only one with a Brain Bruce" the psychiatrist laughed "Please, come forward peacefully, as I mentioned the knife isn't the only way to kill your protege" she pointed to the bomb transmitter

"Ava!" one of the mercenaries showed up

"What!" she shouted

"The base system!, apparently it will be self-destroyed in five minutes" he replied

"What the hell!"

"Someone hacked our system, apparently it received an evacuation order"

"You!" Ava turned to the Dark knight "You did this! but how I was watching you all the time"

"He didn't"Robin interrupted "I did, and you'd be fooler than you seem if you think I care about my life more than I care about letting you go" Ethan punched him

"This is all your fault!" Ava walked to Robin but Batman stopped her and she dropped the bomb transmitter

"New plan, let him go and I will let her go" the Dark knight threatened

"He can't hurt a fly, get a good hold of that kid " she ordered

"I don't have to kill you, but I can still hurt you" Batman twisted her arm and she screamed

"Alright" Ethan shouted "We will both let go at five" "1...2...3..."

 _System:Evacuation started, Destroying the 3rd, 4th and 5th floors_

"Which floor is this?" The Dark knight asked

"The fourth!" Ethan answered and the place turned to dust in no time , Batman was the first to appear in the scene and it turned out he saved Ava as well , he started searching for the rest until he heard a coughing sound which he traced

"Robin?!" Batman walked to the source of sound

"In here" a voice that was barley heard appeared again and Batman removed a block and it was actually Ethan who called out

"Get them out" He moved his body revealing that he protected Robin just like Batman protected Ava

"Come on we will both get them out"

"Just grab the boy, I think I broke my leg, you have two minutes until the the rest of the floors are destroy as well" Batman carried batman "I will came back to you"

"Save Ava!"

Batman Carried Ava as well and got out of the Building, he tried to return to Ethan but the building had already collapsed

"Batman!"Robin called

"Robin! are you okay?" the boy nodded

"Where's Ethan?" they both turned to Ava

"I am sorry Ava" Batman bit his lips

"You're lying, you can do something about it, you're Batman right!"

"No, there's nothing I can do!"

"No, there is, you're just punishing me, but you can't, wanna know why" she got out a syringe "Because I have this my research finally worked, and I will control your mind and I will make you do it"

"STOP IT!" Batman shouted but she injected herself with the syringe anyway

(Two Weeks Later)

(Wayne Mansion 06:43 AM)

"Master Dick, breakfast is ready" Alfred announced

"Where's Bruce?" Dick walked to the dining room

"Master Bruce went to Arkham a while ago, How does it feel to return to school"

"Compared to what happened it feels like heaven" he laughed

(Arkham 07:02 AM)

"How is she?" Batman was asking one of the doctors while watching Ava in the prison hall with other criminals

"Nothing new, She's always silent and she barley moves she just keeps laughing, I will call you if anything happens" the Doctor answered and they both left

"Hola there, I heard I am not the only crazy one anymore" the Joker approached Ava with a knife "But that's the point, I will always be the only one" he laughed "Call me the angel of death!"

"I know the secret identity of Batman and Robin" she smiled

"Skip what I said, Call me your new best friend"

 **Author's note: Hey guys ^^, First I wanna apologize that it took me ages to finish the last chapter , I really hope you liked the story and I am sorry again**


End file.
